simsala_grimmfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Croc
Doc Croc is a bookwarm, smart and kind, lizard like being who is red with pink stripes. He always wears glasses, yellow bag and hat. Physical appearance Doc Croc is lizard like being. He is red with pink stripes and has a short tail. He always wears glasses and yellow bag. Also a yellow hat, but he doesn't wear it all the time because it falls. He has black eyes. When he introduces himself he says: "I am Croc, Doc Croc. Scientist, philosopher, virtuoso..." ''and then mostly Yoyo stops him or something happens so he stops. Personality He is kind and smart. Because he is philosopher he talks too much sometimes and he can be lost in his actions, but always for a reason. He always fights for good. History [http://simsala-grimm.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brave_Little_Tailor ''The Brave Little Tailor] Season one Doc Croc, alongside with Yoyo, was on the mission to help tailor becoming a hero and getting Princess Elisabeth's hand. [http://simsala-grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Thumb Tom Thumb] Season one Doc Croc and Yoyo were trying to help Tom Thumb in his mission to overcome his fears with being the smallest one around. [http://simsala-grimm.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wolf_and_the_Seven_Little_Kids The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids] Season one Doc Croc was teaching kids like they were in school and keeping them safe with Yoyo while their mother was away. [http://simsala-grimm.wikia.com/wiki/The_Devil%27s_Three_Golden_Hairs The Devil's Three Golden Hairs] Season one Doc Croc and Yoyo are helping Casper to get devil's three golden hairs in order to get princess' hand. ''The Six Servants Season one Alongside six servants Yoyo and Doc Croc, entourage, are helping the prince to solve the tasks that the queen gave to him. Voice actors German actor Jörg Stuttmann gave a voice to Doc Croc. He gave a voice to Doc Croc in every episode of the series. Other languages * Italian: Pietro Ubaldi * Polish: Mieczysław Morański * Hungarian: Harsányi Gábor Show Appearances Season one (13/13) * ''The Brave Little Tailor * Tom Thumb * Hansel and Gretel * The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids * The Devil's Three Golden Hairs * The Six Servants * The Master Thief * Rapunzel * King Trushbeard * The Meaning of Fear * Rumpelstiltskin * The Puss in Boots * Brother and Sister Season two (13/13) * The Bremen Town Musicians * Little Red Riding Hood * Ritual of Refreshment * Faithful John * The Crystal Ball * The Blue Light * Cinderella * Snow White * Sleeping Beauty * The Six Swans * The Two Princesses * The Frong Prince * The Goose Maiden Season three (26/26) * Jack and the Beanstalk * Furry Critter * The Hare and Hedgehog * Old Sultan * Mother Holle * The Three Little Pigs * Four Skilful Brothers * The Magician's Feud * The Nightingale * The Beauty and the Beast * The Twelve Princesses * Hans in Luck * Little Mook * Goldilocks and the Three Bears * Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp * Caliph Stork * The Drummer * Snow White and Rose Red * Bearskin * The Little Mermaid * Pinocchio * Iron John * Emperor in New Clothes * Jorinda and Joringel * The Singing, Soaring Lark * The Three Fathers Notes/trivia * External Links *SimsalaGrimm on imdb.com *SimsalaGrimm on Wikipedia Germany Category:Main characters